May angels lead you in
by Brookebynature
Summary: “But at the school, the other kids have their daddies. Why did the angels take mine?” Just a little Naley one shot for you guys.


**Author- **Emily-Grace Mendes (Brookebynature)

**Disclaimer- **I don't own the characters, I don't own the song blah blah...

**A/N- **Just a little Naley one shot I did the other night to amuse myself. Enjoy

**

* * *

**

**May Angels Lead You In**

Nathan bounced the ball slowly up to the net, his blue eyes sparkling with laughter as Haley ran towards him, tickling his ribs so much that he fell on the floor, shrieking and kicking his legs as she told him that she would win.

_There's no one in town I know  
You gave us some place to go  
I never said thank you for that_

He reminded her so much of his father: the blue-eyed, brown-haired basket ball player that she had fallen in love with eleven years ago. And now, watching him squirm under her as he giggled with his front toothless smile, Haley couldn't have wished more that Nathan was there, to see his son play the game they both loved.

_Thought I might get one more chance_

Lucas smiled from under the net where he had been ready to hoist his nephew up so that he could slam dunk, just as Nathan had always done. Meeting Haley's gaze, he ran over, tickling her and suggesting that the little boy get his own back on her by tickling her feet that were partially covered by brown flip flops.

_What would you think of me now?  
So lucky, so strong, so proud  
I never said thank you for that_

Haley stood up as her son dribbled the ball passed Lucas and towards the net, frowning when he realised that he couldn't reach. Still she cheered him on, and laughed again as Lucas swept him upwards, placing him above the top of the net so he could score a basket.

She knew Nathan would have loved to have seen his son play, hell, he would have loved to have known she was pregnant. She hoped more than anything that there was a Heaven, and that he could see just how she'd managed to raise their child to be the polite, handsome basketball player that he was. Just like his Father had been.

_Now I'll never have a chance_

"Mom!" he shrieked breathlessly as Lucas placed him back down on the concrete. "I scored a slam dunk!"

"I saw baby, it was awesome."

"I'm not a baby any more" he replied coyly, his face turning a slight shade of crimson as he looked over at the little girl standing beside Brooke near the picnic bench.

"Sorry son" she laughed, giving him the thumbs up, just to embarrass him further. "I forgot your girlfriend was watching."

"Ella's not my girlfriend."

"Am too!" the tiny replica of Brooke shouted, blowing Nathan a kiss, much to Haley and Brooke's amusement.

"Not if I have anything to do with it" Lucas joked from the court, grabbing the ball from Nathan and shooting a free throw, which slammed against the backboard before swishing through the net, receiving cheers from Brooke and Ella. "No offence dude" he whispered to the young boy, who was staring in awe at his uncle.

_May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends_

She watched as her son slowly fell asleep, the picture of his daddy in his hands as Haley sung to him, partly to sooth him, partly to sooth herself. The nights when Nathan had gone to bed, were when it got almost too hard. She would lie in bed, listening to every single noise the small apartment made while thinking about what she'd be doing if her husband hadn't died on their wedding day.

She wore that plain gold band with pride, making sure that it never left her finger, not even when she was in the shower. Twirling it around, Haley rose from the bed, making her way to her son's room where she found him awake again, and staring at the photo in his arms.

_On sleepless roads, the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in_

"Mom, why did daddy have to go be with the angels in Heaven?" Nathan asked, stroking the outline of the man he had never met, but knew he loved.

"Because they needed him more than we did."

"But at the school, the other kids have their daddies. Why did the angels take mine?"

Haley felt the tears prick in her eyes, but stopped them from falling, making a silent promise to herself that she would never cry in front of Nathan, because then he would know just how much she need in fact need him.

"Because they needed him more than we do. We have uncle Luke and Aunt Brooke, so we have to be thankful."

"I love Uncle Luke, but sometimes I wish Daddy could teach me how to play ball."

"So do I baby" Haley whispered, laying down on the bed as the little boy snuggled closer to her. "So do I"

_And if you were with me tonight  
I'd sing to you just one more time  
A song for a heart so big_

The soft words of 'fields of gold' filled Trick, as Lucas and Brooke looked on, accompanied by Jake and Peyton, who had let a tear slide down her cheek while watching Haley sing, knowing just exactly who she was singing for and why.

_God Couldn't let it live_

They knew she wouldn't ever give in, that she would stay strong, even if it was just for little Nathan's sake. And it amazed them all, how much love she gave to her son, and how much of a good life she had provided for him on her small wage as a waitress in a local diner, five minutes up the road from Nathan's school.

And they knew, that it was when she was on her own, that the tears started to flow. And when father's day rolled around, she would visit the cemetery with Nathan clutching her hand, partly for her benefit, partly for his own.

Haley knew he'd had to grow up before he should have, that he was helping dry the dishes instead of playing out on the street or in the back yard with other kids his age. But he always insisted that he wanted to help Haley, and that he'd rather go play basketball at the river court with her and Lucas while Brooke and Ella cheered him on.

_May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends_

"Happy Fathers day Nate" she said softly as she laid the bouquet of roses down beside their wedding photo, taking time to brush some dirt off of the headstone.

"Hi Daddy" Nathan said after Haley, placing his own bouquet down. "Mommy said I should tell you about basketball."

Haley chuckled slightly as their son started his account of his first game for the junior team, something she knew Nathan would have loved to have seen.

"And Uncle Luke taught me to slam dunk the other week. Mom said I was awesome"

"And he has a girlfriend Nate" Haley giggled as her son placed his hands on his hips as he turned to face her.

"Mom! I said Ella and I are just good friends."

Haley smiled as she was sure she could hear her husband laughing, knowing that's just what he would have done had he been there.

"Yeah yeah" she waved it away, rolling her eyes at her son, who had gone back to talking about basketball.

_Upon sleepless roads the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in_

And she lay in bed with Nathan again that night, watching as his little eyes shut further and further as she sang the soft words of 'when the stars go blue'. Her eyes didn't leave that photo in her son's arms, and she smiled when the song had finished, turning out the light as she continued to hum the chune while her own eyes started to close, heavy from lack of sleep.

And it was then, that she knew he was watching, and that the angels had taken him in, allowing her to feel his presence when she needed it most: as the stars went blue.

* * *

You know you want to review guys...do it...do it...DO IT:P

Thanks xxx


End file.
